Left in the Past
by Abarai Starsha
Summary: Some things are better left unknown.  How Rukia died in the human world.  Rated M, mature content.  Blood, insanity and very dark concepts.    AU


**AN: AU, dark concepts, not very nice people ( person ) … **

**This story pertains to Rukia's background specifically how she died in the human world. Lot's of OOC's to include Rukia's real parents. For the purpose of this story, the age difference between Hisana and Rukia in the living world will be 6 years. I re-watched the third season of Bleach where Byakuya confesses the truth about Hisana being Rukia's sister, specifically the flashback of little Hisana carrying an infant Rukia. I estimated…**

**Also, in order to make this story work, I had to play with history a bit. While Japan's first news paper didn't premier until 1871, I'm using it in this story. They didn't have anything other than a town crier back in the 1850's. Some towns used a single sheet of paper, printed using a wood carved block and posted it on a bulletin type board in the center of town.**

**There's your history lesson for the day. BTW, the ****Mainichi Shimbun is the actual name of the news paper that came out in 1871. It translates to "the Daily News"… It was distributed in Yokohama. For all purposes in this story, it's been around a lot longer and was Japan's main newspaper all over the country.**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Left in the Past<p>

By: Abarai Starsha

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting in his room one evening. Ichigo was working on a report regarding his family tree for school. He stopped and looked at Rukia. She was lying on his bed reading one of the latest manga. She felt his eyes on her and stopped reading. She looked over at him.

"What?"

"I know people forget everything about their past lives when they cross over to Soul Society. There are a few who manage to remember little things. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you remember anything from your human life? Mother, father?"

"No, I was an infant when I crossed over. There were no memories to remember," she said with indifference.

"What about Hisana? Did she remember?"

"She died before we were reunited."

"I know, I mean, did she ever tell Byakuya anything?"

"Only about my existence."

"Aren't you curious?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter who your parents were?"

"It doesn't work like that, Ichigo."

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to how you died?"

"I'm starting to think it's important to you…" She said as she frowned. "I don't know what my human name was."

"It wasn't Rukia?" He asked a bit surprised.

"No." She said. She noticed the look on his face and closed the book. He wasn't going to let this go. She sat up and faced him. "Hisana was the one who named me when she left me. I'm going to guess she didn't remember what our last name was as she never mentioned it to Nii-sama." Her tone was even, the Kuchiki mask firmly in place.

Ichigo hated that mask. "Well, you've been alive in Soul Society for 150 some odd years, right?"

"Yes," she answered getting a little irritated.

"That means that's how long you've been in Soul Society, right?"

"Ichigo…"

"What's your birthday?"

"January 14. What does…" Rukia stopped and thought. "That gives a starting point, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

Rukia sat and thought. Did she really want to know what her short life was like in the human world? Maybe she could learn more about her sister. Maybe… She closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow is Saturday; we'll go to the library and dig through the archives." Ichigo said. He stood up and stretched as Rukia deftly nodded before getting up herself.

The next day, they found themselves in the library's basement where they kept the old archives on microfiche.

"So, considering your age, let's start with Janauary 14, 1855," Ichigo said. They spent a few minutes familiarizing themselves with the ancient machine before they set to work.

After most of the day was spent, Rukia sighed. "This was pointless, Ichigo," she said defeated. "Ichigo?"

"huh?"

"I said this was pointless."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he said as he turned the light off on the machine, darkening the news article he was looking at.

"Are you ready to give this up? Honestly, I really don't need to know. It's hard to miss something you never knew."

Ichigo nodded. "I have to finish my family tree project so I'll stay here till I'm done, ok?"

"Sure, Ichigo." She said as she smiled. She turned her machine off and looked at him, "It was worth a shot though. See you at your house later, ne?"

"Yeah, see ya."

Once she was gone, Ichigo turned the light back on illuminating the article. He held his breath and reread not quite believing what he was reading.

**Mainichi Shimbun**

**January 15, 1859**

_Police arrested Reika Asakura in connection with a bazaar tragedy that occurred yesterday afternoon. Reports from eye witnesses have said…_

* * *

><p>Reika was a 25 year old low class geisha who stumbled upon luck. She managed to save an old samurai from being murdered as he stumbled out of a bar one night. To show his gratitude, he made her an offer. After a short courtship, he married her and took her to his small mansion.<p>

Reika went from a poor woman living on the streets, selling herself in order to eat, to living the life of luxury. She had her own cook and maid and even had her own room. She was overwhelmed and thankful for her luck. She would never have to offer herself to strange men again. She would never have to live on the streets again. She would never have to dig through the trash for scraps to eat again. She could bathe, she could eat. She could do them both at the same time! She was happy.

The old man told her she could have it all and continue to have it all after his death, provided she produced an heir. She didn't even have to think twice before she accepted his offer. If it meant that she would be taken care of for the rest of her life, she would do anything. Anything.

Month after month they had sex and month after month her period came. As the months turned into years she started to worry. She had quickly grown accustom to her new life and the thought of being back out on the street made her sick.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Reika-sama!" said a young woman as she entered Reika's room. She opened the curtains and laid out the day's kimono for her mistress. She was dressed in a maid's outfit and had her shoulder length raven hair pulled back in a bun. Her violet eyes reflected the shine of the early morning sun.<p>

"Good morning to you, Yumi. Has your husband made breakfast yet?" Reika asked as she sat up. Her big brown eyes squinted against the new light entering the room. She pulled her long braid to the front and pulled at the tie, letting her long locks unfold.

"Yes, Reika-sama. He has made your favorites," Yumi paused as she clutched the bed post. Reika drew her eye brows together in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, mistress. I am a little unwell this morning."

Reika nodded. "If you're that unwell, then you may leave. I can get dressed myself this morning."

"My apologies, Reika-sama. Please let me help you this morning. The master is requiring your presence at the table."

Reika was surprised. She rarely saw her husband unless it was that time of the month to have sex. They had already consummated several times this month.

"Is it the flu? I do not wish to get sick," Reika said as she stood up and stripped out of her night clothes.

"No, Reika-sama," Yumi said as she blushed. "I am with child."

Reika's eyes flashed and there was a small pause before she hugged her maid, "Congratulations!" she said. She tried to be happy for her maid as she quelled her jealousy as best as she could. "What does Kenta think? Have you told him? Does my husband know?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Yes, Kenta knows and is quite happy. We told the master last night. He told us he is going to add a room to the servant's quarters for the new baby and Hisana to share."

"How nice of my husband," Reika said as she tied the sash tightly.

She dismissed her maid, giving her the morning off to get over her sickness. She was jealous, but not cruel. Why was it so easy for a maid to get pregnant while she herself had so many problems? It wasn't fair. She sighed as she entered the dining hall.

Her husband was already seated. He was an old man of 62 who look every bit his age. He was a proud man who had defended his country and his ruler for many years until he decided to better himself. He became a business man, an expert in foreign trade with the Dutch. He made a lot of money and he made it fairly quickly. Now, he needed someone who he could give it all to; someone who will carry out his respected good name. He needed an heir.

It was dumb luck that he stumbled into his wife's path. He had been trying to find a wife for many years. He wasn't that good looking and many women didn't want to ruin their bodies with carrying a child no matter how much money he offered. Until Reika. She was young, she was desperate, but she was also failing her side of the contract. He was old and didn't have that much more time to wait. If he had to, he would find another woman.

Reika entered and bowed deeply before her husband. He smiled, she still knew her place.

"Good morning, Takakage-sama. I trust that you are well this morning?" She asked after being given the signal to speak.

"Yes, I am well, for now."

Kenta, Yumi's husband and cook, entered the dining hall with a huge tray of food. He set the tray beside Reika so that she may serve her husband. He bowed and left.

Reika moved to the tray and started to serve her husband.

"Reika, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I am feeling fine, Takakage-sama," she said as she watched his face frown.

"Yumi is pregnant."

"I know, Takakage-sama. She informed me this morning."

"Maybe I should have made her my wife instead of letter her marry that Ishikawa boy," he grumbled. Reika looked at him. He cleared his throat. "You are not holding up your part of the bargain. I have given you everything I have, access to everything I own and all I asked in return was for you to give me a child of my blood."

Reika's heart started to pound. Deep in the back of her mind she knew this was coming. With each month, each disappointment, she knew it was a matter of time.

"For years we have tired and every month you have disappointed me. If you are not pregnant this month, I will look elsewhere."

"But…where will I go?"

"That is not my concern. I have repaid my debt to you for that night just by letting you live here for as long as you have. If you cannot provide me with what we agreed to, I have no use for you and will return you to the very street I pulled you from!" He said with all seriousness in his voice.

Reika's brown eyes grew as panic started to overtake her. No! She would not go back to that life! She couldn't go back to that life!

"Well then, let me share my surprise with you," Reika said as she finished serving her husband's plate and took his hand. She placed it over her flat belly. "I am with child."

The old man's eyes grew in happiness. "I am very pleased to hear that."

Reika sat down and ate her breakfast. She tried to settle her stomach, but it pained her every time she thought about living a life on the streets again. Her husband looked at her.

"Indeed, you are looking a bit pale this morning. Are you ok?"

"I…I feel a little nauseous, Takakage-sama."

"Then rest. We have waited so long for this to happen, I want you to spare no expense in your well being."

She bowed her head; maybe she would go back to bed… "Yes, Takakage-sama, my apologies for not finishing this meal with you."

"Go."

She headed back to her room. She had to get pregnant and she had to get pregnant now. She locked her door and sat by her window. She didn't understand it. She was a little over thirty years old. She was still young, her body was healthy. Maybe the problem wasn't her. Maybe the problem was her husband was too old.

She smiled as came up with a plan.

* * *

><p>"Kenta, thank you so much for bringing me my dinner this evening," Reika said as she locked the door to her room. Kenta set the tray down by her bed and looked at his master's wife with confusion. "You have a beautiful daughter, Kenta. Have I ever told you that?" She asked as she strode seductively across the room. She pulled the pin that was keeping her hair up. She let her long locks fall gracefully around her body.<p>

"H-Hisana is beautiful," he agreed.

"I hear Yumi is pregnant again," she said as she smiled.

"Y-yes, with our second child."

"Then there isn't anything wrong with you producing children, is there?" She asked as she was now standing to his side next to her bed. She slowly untied her sash to her kimono and let it fall to the floor.

"Reika-s-s-sama?" He asked. He was nervous and didn't like where this was going.

"Come on now, Kenta. I've seen how you've looked at me over the years. The longing in your eyes," she said as she gently massaged his chest. She playfully tucked the stray bang from the middle of his face behind his ear.

"T-this isn't right, Reika-s-sama. Y-you shouldn't be doing this," he said as he tried to get away from her.

"Kenta…Don't you want me?" She asked as she let her kimono slip off of her shoulder, exposing her creamy shoulder. "I won't tell, I promise," she said as tugged on his pants.

"R-Rei-ka….sama…" he said as the blood rushed from his brain to his groin making him start to breathe heavy with desire.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Reika said as she woke up a few weeks later to find her period started yet again. Yumi knocked on the bedroom door which was Reika's new rule. She didn't want anyone coming in her room unless she knew about it first. Reika quickly changed her bloody clothes and hid them before giving the ok for Yumi to come in.<p>

"Good morning, Reika-sama! How are you feeling?" Yumi asked. Since telling her husband she was pregnant, she had been pretending to have morning sickness. Everything Yumi did and everything Yumi felt, Reika emulated.

"I am feeling a little bit better this morning," Reika said as she looked at her maid. She looked a bit tired this morning. "How are you?"

"I am ok, Reika-sama," she said. She continued her duties, opened the curtains and laid out a fresh kimono. "Would you require a bath this morning, Reika-sama?"

"No. No, not this morning. From now on I would like to dress myself."

"Yes, Reika-sama."

"Does that idiot of yours have my breakfast ready?"

"Yes, Reika-sama."

"Fine, have him bring it to me when you leave."

With a bow, Yumi left. Reika put a small towel between her legs and dressed. She looked at her flat stomach. She would have to start doing something soon. Yuki had a tiny bulge. She closed her eyes. She was so sure her plan to get pregnant would work. She was so sure the problem was her husband's.

A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come," she said. Kenta entered with a small tray of food. His trademark bang firmly between his eyes. He wouldn't look at her. He couldn't look at her. After their first shameful night together, he had spent several more with her. He felt like an idiot, but he knew she would make things horrible for him and his wife if he said anything. So he trudged on, his shoulders heavy with guilt.

"Oh stop looking like that, you fool! Yumi will think something is wrong with you!" He set the tray down and looked at the floor in front of her feet. "Don't forget, Hisana's future is in your hands. I will send her to the most prestigious school for women as long as you keep me satisfied and quiet."

"Yes, Reika-sama." He replied.

"Good. I'm glad we have this understanding."

* * *

><p>Over the next few months Reika continued to have sex with Kenta. Each month she cursed his name as she started her period. Yumi was showing by now which forced Reika to give up on her plan of getting pregnant with Kenta. She started to tie extra clothing to her stomach under her kimono so her "bump" was the same as Yumi's. She didn't know how long she could keep up the charade and had to come up with another plan.<p>

The months passed with Reika becoming more and more unstable. She didn't have a plan and it would be a matter of time before her husband found out and put her out on the street. It wasn't fair. She wasn't meant for that kind of life. She didn't deserve that kind of life. She deserved the one she had. She couldn't lose it.

By the time New Year's rolled around, Reika was desperate and paranoid. No one was allowed in her room. Food was left in front of her door. Her husband was concerned at first but was assured by his wife that it was normal for some pregnant women to want to be by themselves. He left her alone.

* * *

><p>Time was running out. She had to do something. She picked up her tray and set it on the bed. Using the fork and knife she carved a piece of chicken off the hen. And then it came to her how she could fix everything.<p>

With the new rules in place, Yumi stopped going into Reika's room a long time ago. Kenta would place a tray of food in from of the door, knock twice and then leave.

This morning Reika's door was open. Kenta brought up the tray as usual and was shocked to see Reika standing there waiting for him.

"R-Reika-sama!"

She smiled at the man who was once her lover. "Kenta! How is that wife of yours?" she asked.

"She's fine."

"Had she had her baby yet?"

"Any day now," he said like the proud papa he was.

"That's great. Do you think she could come and see me?"

"S-sure, Reika-sama. I'll send her right away."

"Good. Is my husband staying home today?"

"Yes, Reika-sama."

She smiled and waved the man off. She got back in her bed and hid under the covers. She had to make her move. She was out of time and out of ideas.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in, Yumi, dear."

Yumi opened the door. The violet eyed woman was very pregnant. With her small frame, it looked like she swallowed a huge watermelon.

"Close the door, please and come sit with me. I have not seen you in while." Yumi did as she was told and smiled at her mistress.

As soon as she sat down, Reika moved. She pushed Yumi down onto the bed and straddled her, keeping her in place.

Yumi was shocked. A hand covered her mouth as she tried to scream. Reika wrapped her hand around Yumi's throat and squeezed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but it's you or me. It's you or me and I have to win. I can't go back! I won't go back!"

Yumi was confused. As Reika sat up, everything became clear to Yumi as Reika's kimono opened, revealing her flat stomach. Yumi's violet eyes grew as understanding took hold. She tried to fight back, tried to scratch and claw at the hand over her face. Reika replaced her hand with a pillow and pushed. She held on as Yumi thrashed, trying to get air.

"Shh! Shh, Yumi! It's ok! I'm sorry…" Yumi's thrashing slowed, and then stopped. Reika kept the pillow there for a few more minutes, just to be sure.

She jumped off the bed. There wasn't much time. She took out the steak knife she had hidden in her bedding and pulled on Yumi's sash. She opened her kimono exposing her pregnant belly. Reika held the knife to Yumi's side and paused. She closed her eyes, it was too late to turn back now.

She plunged the knife into Yumi's side and cut the skin open. Blood splattered everywhere. Reika cut again, making two flaps of skin. She pulled them apart exposing the internal organs. Carefully, she cut the uterus, freeing the baby.

Working quickly, she cut the umbilical cord. As the baby started to cry, Reika placed the baby on the bed and rolled Yumi off and onto the floor. She shoved the body under her bed. She cleaned her face and hands as best as she could. She hiked up her kimono and lay down on the bed in the middle of the pool of blood. She dipped her hands in and spread the blood between her thighs and picked up the baby.

Then she screamed.

Takakage and Kenta were in the dining hall when they heard the scream. Each man thinking it was their wife ran to Reika's room. Neither was prepared for the bloody sight that was before them. It was everywhere; on the bed, on the floor, splatters and trails of it and Reika, in the middle of it all, holding a tiny infant.

She held it out to her husband for his approval.

"Reika…" he said. Kenta stood there in shock. He never believed that Reika was pregnant. He had fought with himself several times over coming clean not only to his wife but to his master. But there she was, holding a tiny little girl. He was wrong.

Little Hisana poked her head out from behind her father. She was excited when she heard a little baby's cry and wanted to know if it was her sister. She had been waiting and waiting for her sister to arrive. Each morning she would ask if the baby was there and each morning her mother would tell her not yet.

Hisana screamed. Kenta went to quiet his daughter when he saw what she was pointing at. There was a huge pool of blood coming out from under the bed.

"Master?" He asked. Takakage gave him a nod and went to his wife.

"Isn't she beautiful, Takakage-sama?"

"AAAAAAAARRRRHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Kenta screamed as he found his wife's dead body under the bed. He did a backwards crawl towards the window, shielding his eyes from a sight he didn't want to see; a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"What have you done, Reika?"

"What do you mean? I did it all for you, Takakage-sama! You needed an heir, I have found you one," she said as she again, extended the baby out to him. She seemed to be oblivious as to everything else that was happening. The expression on her husband's face went from joy to shock to anger. Why was he angry?

She narrowed her eyes. "Is this child not good enough?" The baby opened its violet eyes at the master. The same eyes her mother and sister had.

He was horrified at what his wife had done.

Reika brought the knife up, "Well, if this child isn't good enough for you, then you'll have to let me stay here until I can give you one that is."

No one moved.

Little Hisana was drawn to the baby. She knew this was her sister. She knew she was in danger and had to protect her. Her father couldn't formulate the words fast enough to tell her to stop, to stay back. Hisana jumped onto the bed and put her little body in front of her sisters just as Reika brought the knife down, killing them both.

_The victims, Yuki, Hisana and infant Ishikawa will be buried this afternoon. Reika Asakura confessed to the crime but admitted no wrong doing saying her husband pressured her into having a baby._

* * *

><p>Ichigo jumped as the librarian tapped him on his shoulder.<p>

"Closing time, young man."

Ichigo nodded and turned the machine off. Infant Ishikawa was Rukia. There was no doubt in his mind. She was killed while only a few hours old. Her human life cut short because of a crazy woman.

He walked outside and was surprised to see her standing there waiting for him.

Silently, they headed towards the direction of his house.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Ichigo?" She asked.

"_It's hard to miss something you never knew…"_

Would knowing make a difference? She was Rukia after all; a Shinigami who kicks his ass, a Shinigami who lives by duty and honor. It doesn't matter where she came from or who she could have been. What's important was who she was now. His friend.

"Yeah," he said.

~FIN~


End file.
